


The Hero(Title-Pending)

by Critical_Zinogre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish Story, Wedgie Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Zinogre/pseuds/Critical_Zinogre
Summary: An original work.Moving to a new place will always be difficult. New people, new school, new location... But for Trinity, one thing remains the same. All people with powers seem to be selfish jerks. Thus, the hero in one town must become the hero of another...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first original work. It's still a fetish work but definitely have more for it planned than JUST fetish stuff. This is actually part of the reason I opted to sign up for this site. It doesn't have the bias against original works(so far as I know) the DeviantArt does. So I'm hoping to get a bit more feedback on this one here than I did there. The setting and everything in it are owned by me. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Fun Fact: This was originally just an Experience in Freewriting for me. I wanted to see how my writing would look if I stopped focusing on forcing fetish content into stories in order to please the community on DeviantArt. This was the result, along with another story that I'm not sure I'll be posting here. It got even less attention than this one did.

_This sucks._

Life wasn't always fair. In fact, it rarely was ever fair from someone's perspective. Never from others. The luck or benefit of others would lead to someone less fortunate to inevitable ask the question, “Why Not Me?”

_This just isn't fair._

Moving to a new school was an interesting experience. That was about the only thing that one could say consistently about it. People reacted differently to the thought itself, and that first day can be just what the person needed to gain a positive outlook on the situation. Or, it can just as easily rend and tear any hopes of the person potentially getting along well in the enviornment and ruin their chances at it getting any easier.

_Why Me?_

Too easy was it for all of this to be the thoughts that filled the mind of brand-new transfer students, especially in this world. Primarily due to just how common it was to find people who were “special.” Namely, people who were gifted by the great creators of the world, and given special powers... The Prodigies. Powers beyond the abilities of normal men and women, to bend space and time and defy the well-laid laws of gravity. Some casually, some with difficulty. Some grand, some so miniscule that they may as well just not have any powers at all.

However, as the age-old saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility. Unfortunately, for those that didn't have the proper discipline, it was hard to come by great responsibility. It was far easier to just view the powers as a means of fun... and act on them as such.

“You watching, Trinity?” the taunting voice came from the phone as the video played yet again. Two girls stood outside an open bathroom stall. The speaker was the one to the right. Blonde hair with several strands being a cherry color, dark skin that seemed like smooth chocolate, wearing a school uniform with a yellow sleeveless vest over the top and a plaid, red skirt for the bottom. Her hand was glowing with ocean-colored light, and an aura surrounding it. “You better watch close, baby bitch~” the young woman taunted once more.

A much shorter woman was bathed in blue light. Pink hair, cream colored skin, and vivid green eyes that looked like emeralds. Her uniform was, instead, pink and consisted of a blazer and a solid-colored skirt with brown dress shoes that covered navy blue socks. However one of said shoes was now on the floor, along with a pair of rimmed glasses. The girl was upside down, and her skirt fell to the force of gravity, showcasing a pair of blue panty-briefs. The print of marine life from goldfish to sharks and octopi, all wearing cartoonish expressions, almost mocked Trinity in a way. Their goofy expressions all seeming so happy and content with what was about to happen to their wearer.

“Ready to go back for another kiss with Ms. Swirly, little lady?” A thick southern accent was on the lips of the girl to the left of the stall. A petite brunette with a set of breasts that looked like balloons moreso than boobs and thick-but-not-fat hips. Her uniform merely had a plain white dress shirt, and the same plaid-red skirt as her partner, though a pair of black biker shorts could be seen beneath just barely from the angle of the camera.

“NO! Wait, please!” The pinkette, the little-lady, pleaded, as the telekenetic force slowly lowered her down. The toilet bowl got closer and closer and her hair dipped in, before her descent stopped abruptly. A whimper of fear escaped her as she looked up(or down rather) at the porcelain throne, before her eyes looked straight. Straight to the camera. And despite her position, a smile graced her face. “Don't worry, Trin. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine... I can take this.” her soft voice and the sincerity pulled at Trinity's chest. “Just go do your best. Hopefully we'll see each other soon.”

“Well, I don't know if this is really fine to  _you_ but it's fine to  _us_!” the blonde cheered, before the pinkette was suddenly dunked, screaming in surprise into the toilet bowl. The screams swiftly became gargled nonsense as she was dunked in, before swiftly being raised out, coughing and wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. Eyes wide with fear and surprise, she shook her head to try to at least get some of the water off. Before she could, however, she was dipped right back in. Seven or so seconds in, five seconds of air, then back again. It repeated about seven times, before finally the toilet was flushed and the blue aura of telekenisis vanished, the small woman's head still in the toilet bowl. She flopped over onto the ground, coughing and sputtering, head falling out of the bowl as the other two girls went in, the blonde first followed by the blue-haired one. “Oh no, you ain't done yet!” The blonde snapped, before yanking her up by her blazer, then shoving her head back into the toilet bowl before taking a seat on it to keep her there. “You're stayin' RIGHT there, Canary!”

“And while Canary's in the throne,” the blue-haired southern girl paused for dramatic effect, to yank down Canary's skirt, showing her panty-clad bottom off to the camera once more. “You can have a nice show of every day of the rest of this bitchy little nerd's life!” she snickered. The she planted a kiss on Canary's behind, while the blonde, a sadistic smirk on her face, reached forward and grabbed a handful of her underwear.

“Yup! No more Trinity to save her now.... But don't worry. With us here, she won't be lonely.” the blonde's false reassurance filled Trinity with rage. “We'll take her to new heights.... like this!” the blonde haired woman cackled as she gave a massive pull, yanking Canary's panties right up her backside, the pinkette screaming within the toilet bowl. Her butt cheeks clenched in pain as her screaming turned to garbled gibberish again as the toilet bowl filled. The blue-haired girl, meanwhile, held up a hand. Said hand gained a black sheen to it, looking as though coated with metal. Her hand raised high before she brought it down with a loud  **SMACK** onto Canary's backside, lurching her forward. As she moved her hand, it showed a bright pink print of the woman's hand so fine you could probably get fingerprint DNA from it. The toilet handle was coated in the blonde's telekenesis yet again, and flushed. Trinity gave a heartbroken sigh as it just continued, as if on loop, seeing her friend's backside be tormented, getting her face flushed, and having her plump, doughy kiester tenderized and turned from cream colored to a painful red.

A finger tapped down on the lock button for the phone and it was returned to it's place in a pocket. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned on the wall, her mind focusing on Canary's words. “ _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.”... bullshit..._ she thought bitterly. Her heart went out to her friend. Having to deal with Prodigies that could do little more than laugh as they abused their abilities, to do petty schoolyard torture techniques and take money from fellow students. And without herself there...

“Excuse me,” Trinity paused and looked over curiously at the door she stood outside of. The teacher was a young woman, looking fresh out of school herself. She couldn't have been more than late twenties, and even that was a stretch. Beautiful black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, dark rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a white turtleneck sweater, and a long deep purple skirt, almost black in color, that ended at her ankles, the lighter purple dress shoes she wore complimented it nicely. She offered Trinity a warm smile and extended a hand. “My name is Nu Chi Yong. I'll be your teacher for this year.”

“Nice to meet you... Trinity Min-Jun.” the younger woman replied, accepting the hand shake. The teacher looked briefly surprised before smiling.

“You don't look Korean. Half I take it?” she inquired, Trinity giving a simple nod. “Well, nice to meet you. Come on in.” Chi-Yong said, nodding to the room. Trinity took a deep breath before following her in. “Alright class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate. This is Trinity Min-Jun.” The class's attention was turned forward and they took in the sight of the girl before them.

A tall young lady, brunette hair and eyes that looked like rich, golden honey. Fair skin, wearing a blue zip-up jacket with a white hoodie and a simple black dress shirt beneath that, and a grey and white plaid skirt with a small trinket in the shape of a dog clipped to it. White kneesocks and black dress shoes completed the outfit, as did the navy blue mail-bag she had across her shoulders. A young beauty, but by the look on her face, not one that was thrilled with her current situation. Eyes have closed, looking like she was having trouble not frowning at the class naturally... She looked like a beautiful goddess, sick of the cards the world had dealt her.

Trinity bowed slightly in greeting to the class, who all got up to their feet and bowed in return. “Welcome to Flambourne, Trinity!” they choroused, and Trinity couldn't help but feel a bit of relief. The class sounded genuine, and all looked at her with sincere smiles etched upon their face. She returned the smile, albeit her's was far smaller, before looking about. A few seats were available within the room but her preferences lead her eyes over to the back of the room. A few seats there, but another preference helped her settle. She walked by the students before taking a seat at the far back right corner of the room, next to the window. She set her bag down and took out some books as the class resumed, starting to write.

Trinity couldn't help her eyes wandering, taking in her new surroundings. The classroom was fairly large, with a few bookshelves around. The desks were spaced enough that getting up wouldn't disturb anyone else by bumping into them. She liked her space, so that was a plus. A sigh escaped her lips and she began taking her notes, taking in the students around her. Most were attentively focused on their work. The sole exceptions she could see to the strict focus and discipline that most students had was a girl with forest green hair, arms folded on her desk and head resting upon them, taking a nap. The other one was a girl who was actually awake, and was taking notes, but was not attentively doing so. Primarily due to her focus constantly shifting to Trinity herself.

The girl had featureless violet eyes, and sandy brown hair that draped down to her mid-back in a ponytail. A white dress shirt and black pants as opposed to wearing a skirt like most girls, and a pair of sneakers as opposed to dress shoes. Her eyes wandered to Trinity and she gave a sheepish look before swiftly returning her attention to the papers in front of her and resuming her note-taking. But it would just start once more once Trinity was looking away from her, as it had all five of the times she had noticed the girl.

For now, though... her focus had to be on class. If nothing else, she wasn't being bullied... and she didn't wish to turn the class against her and have them bully her for not being as smart or attentive as them. Regardless of whether or not it was true.

 

===

 

Lunch time came faster than expected, and lasted far longer than expected. At her previous school, lunch lasted about thirty minutes, and only certain classes got to go to lunch at a particular time, and the lunch period was seperated into blocks and under heavy supervision. In this one, lunch period was an hour and a half, and students were allowed to even walk off-schoolgrounds if they so wished so long as they were back before the lunch period was over.

Trinity opted to remain on the grounds. Her mother would never believe her about that if she told her so, and there wasn't much to eat at home as they hadn't gone shopping or anything yet anyway or even unpacked so that the microwave was out. A slice of pizza and a bottle of grape soda from a vending machine were all she had and she was left with a near hour left of free time. Thoughts of how to spend said hour rarely hit the mark of anything close to an hour of time being taken up, so her only option was obvious. Explore and familiarize herself with the school.

Though she didn't account for one thing.

“Who's bright idea was it to build a fifteen story school building....” Trinity panted, pausing as she reached the top of yet another staircase and taking a seat. Each floor had two staircases. Both had stairs to take to go down and to go up so you could go upstairs or downstairs and regardless of your place on the floor, there'd be an exit close to you. She had thoroughly explored the first four floors, the second floor being where her actual class was. A sigh escaped her lips as she dragged herself over to the open window of the hall and leaned out, catching her breath with fresh air. “This school is too damn big...” she muttered, looking around. This was already just a floor lower than her old school had been maximum.

The people down below looked small, going about with their business. That nice couple walking hand in hand... the people going to and from campus for various reasons.... the crowd surrounding those five people... The last one actually caught her interest and she glanced over, looking closely. It looked somewhat like... a fight? She heard the cheering slightly, though it was a bit far. It looked a bit unfair. Four of the five surrounding the final one...  _Doesn't seem too fair..._ she sighed, and stood up straight.  _I hate bullies_. She thought, irritated, as her hands found their way into her jacket pocket and clung to her phone.

===

 

To call the spectacle a fight wouldn't be entirely accurate. It was more an open theater show. If said open theater show happened to be showcasing “Humiliation Of A Nerdy Shy-Gal” that is. Trinity's eyes narrowed as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, and saw just what was happening. The sandy-haired little lady that had been eyeing her earlier was in this pseudo ring... and not faring well. She was laying on the ground, facedown, tears streaming from her eyes as she struggled to get to her feet. The girl above her was a rough looking one. Black hair down to her shoulders, and red eyes. A normal school uniform of a white dress shirt and red skirt, but with a black hoodie tied around her waist by the sleeves.

“This the best ya got, Robin?” she taunted, chewing briefly before blowing a pink bubble, then popping it and resuming her chewing like a horse. “Expected better even from Non-prodigies. You're THAT fuckin' pathetic?” She shook her head before going over to the downed girl, Robin. Her hands found their way onto the waist of Robin's pants, and lifted up. Robin gave a squeal of surprise and blushed as she was yanked back to her feet and swiftly spun around. Her fearful eyes looked into the eyes of the girl she was fighting. They were roughly the same height, but Robin's knees buckled inwards and she was held up by solely the collar of her shirt. “You're pissing me off!” the girl snapped.

“Just finish her, Mina,” another of the four girls said, laughing. “You're running out everyone's time!” The raven haired girl glanced over before growling and holding Robin up with one hand. She shook her head in anger and scowled, before reaching down.

“Fine. You want to be a little bitch and not fight back? Fine! You brought it on yourself!” she snapped, before reaching down and gripped the front of Robin's pants in the center. Robin's face burned bright red, and she frantically shook her head.

“NO! WAIT!” she begged, but it fell on deaf ears. The girl yanked Robin upward with the hand that held her by the collar, at the same time that she pulled downward. The unfortunate victim's pants ripped right off like paper mache. “NOOOO!” she squealed as the crowd erupted into cheers and laughter, though Trinity didn't participate. Robin's eyes went wide and she covered her face with her hands as she began sobbing, though Mina had no mercy for her. Robin gave a scream of surprise as she was flung upwards, clean off the ground and above Mina's head, before Mina moved forward and caught her. She landed with her legs Mina's shoulders, and Mina's face staring directly into her groin.

“GET READY, BITCH!” Mina laughed, Robin's eyes going wide in fear as she shook her head frantically. “SAY IT WITH ME NOW!” she called, before her hands gained a red aura, and she jumped up high into the air.

“MINAAAAA!” the crowd cheered as she held the sides of Robin's panties, lifting upwards slightly before swinging her down as they started to descend. Robin screamed in fear, right before she was slammed into the ground on the back of her neck and shoulders, her screamed abruptly cut off on impact and replaced with a whimper of agony. “BOOOOOOOMB!” the crowd cheered, going wild for the bully while the nerd twitched on the ground, sniffling in pain and humiliation. Her legs were spread open wide, but she could barely move after that impact.

“Now... How about a prize?” Mina asked, grinning as gave a smack to Robin's exposed ass... before her hands looped around the girl's torso and gripped the front of the waistband of Robin's Super Mario print panties. “And to make sure she ain't goin' nowhere~” The mocking sing-song tone was chilling... Etheral, blood red padlocks appeared on both of Robin's ankles, and seemed to weigh her down further. “Now, let's take a look at the PEACH!” Mina called out, laughing as the crowd went wild, while Robin simply began sobbing, accepting her fate as Mina started to pull down to wedge her panties nice and well up her womanhood...

Only for a hand on her wrist to stop her. “Hey. Cut it out.” Trinity said, her face still neutral but her voice holding a stern tone. “That's enough.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are--” Mina started before squeaking in pain as Trinity's grip tightened on her hand right wrist and forced her to let go. Her left hand relenquished it's grip on Robin's undies as well, as Mina struggled to wrench Trinity's hand off. “Hey! Let go of me!”

“Stand up,” Trinity ordered, outright yanking Mina to her feet. The crowd wasn't cheering anymore but watching with interest and surprise.

“What the hell are you doing?! You really wanna fuck around with a prodigy?!” Mina snapped. “I'll break your friggin' neck for this!”

“No. You won't,” Trinity said, before finally rearing a leg back and then swinging out in a kick. Mina suddenly felt a ringing in her ears and felt her vision go so fuzzy that she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't looking at a Mozaic painting rather than reality and an actual scene before her. Trinity released Mina's wrist and the bully felt her legs buckle inward beneath her as she felt to her knees, then facedown. Her knees still propped her up and made her bottom stick up in the air, but she was down for the count, hands cradling her agonizing womanhood.

“My... taco...” she wheezed out, tears falling from her eyes.

“Hey! The fuck do you think you are, bitch?!” Another one of the four girls snapped, glaring over at Trinity. She spared a glance over at her. Blonde, tall, purple and white cheerleader outfit... already Trinity didn't like this woman.

“That's that new kid that just joined 2-G...” Another girl, this one having at least a more interesting appearance to her. Black hair, gray hoodie and black dress pants, with her hair over one of her eyes. She spit off to the side before cracking her neck. “Min-Jun or something.”

“Does it matter?” the last of the four girls giggled. Trinity squinted slightly, just to make sure she wasn't looking at Harley Quinn minus the make-up. The girl had her hair into ponytails with the ends of one being sky blue and the ends of the other being pink. Her outfit was... a tad more school practical than Harley's would've been. A pink short-hoodie with a bunny emblem on it, no dress shirt to be seen below it and exposing her belly, as well as her arms due to missing sleeves. A red skirt, with blue jeans underneath it and black boots.

“What circus did you come from?” Trinity asked bluntly, before shrugging it off and putting a foot on Mina's rear end. “Turn your power off before I kick you again.” she warned. Without a beat, Mina's locks vanished from Robin's person and Robin fell over, whimpering as she inched back towards the crowd, looking at the scene.

“CIRCUS?! Do you know who I am?!” The Harley-Quinn look-alike asked in disbelief, though her friends were snickering slightly at that as well.

“Nope.” Trinity said, turning around, before seeing a wall of pink transparent energy materialize in front of her. “Move it.”

“My NAME is Bramble Lilystone! And  **I** am one of the FOUR HORSEWOMEN! The ancestors of this school's founders!” She yelled. “You just ATTACKED one of the Four Horsewomen, you ignorant newbie.”

“That's nice.”

“NO IT ISN'T!” Bramble yelled, stomping her foot and pouting.

“Chillax, Brambi. We just gotta educate her.” The emo-looking girl said, shaking her head before stepping forward, hands in her pockets. “Name's Kallistie Carter. Nice to meetcha. This is Bramble,” she explained, gesturing to the pouting blonde. “And right here is Odetta Palombi.” she added, gesturing to the Cheerleader, who still had a scowl on her face. “Now. As Brambi pointed out, we're the Four Horsewomen.... Well, the three of us and Mina that you just jack-kicked in the pussy.”

“Cool.” Trinity said, her flat tone unchanging. Though Kallistie didn't seem to get upset over it.

“Yeah. It is. Anyway... We're kinda THE bigshots of the school. Prodigies the four of us, and we're a big deal. So you see... We gotta make sure that nobody fucks with any of us, 'cause that just invites EVERYBODY to fuck with us. And that's just damn dangerous.” Kallistie said, smiling as she stepped forward. “So... You're going to be an example to us. You want to hurt one of us? We'll hurt YOU instead.”

With that, the barrier suddenly lurched forward and Trinity grunted as she was pushed forward, and saw all three girls charging at her. With a sigh, she held a hand up, and Kallistie, Bramble and Odetta all froze in place. “Wait... The hell's going on?!” Odetta exclaimed, struggling to move.

“Wait, no way...” Bramble squeaked out, only able to move her hands and head.

“Fuck... She's a Prodigy...” Kallistie growled, glaring hatefully at Trinity. She lifted her head and showed glowing blue eyes.

“I'm Pissed. Off...” Trinity said, her tone cold and irrate. She held up a hand and the Horsewomen(minus Mina) were forced to stand up straight and eagle style. “And that, is a mistake.” She finished, a grin gracing her beautiful face for the first time since she'd stepped into the vehicle to come to this city. Her hand closed into a fist, and with a loud ripping noise, the air filled with fabric of all colors, so small that it could be mistaken for snow. The screams of the three women filled the air shortly after, as they tried to cover their now-naked forms, but unsuccessfully. Trinity gave a smirk and then a thumbs down to them, before turnins, the cheering and wolf-whistling crowd going wild for the naked beauties and snapping as many photos with their phones as feasibly possible, trying to record videos while the women all yelled, red faced in anger and humiliation. “Adios, assholes.” Trinity said, giving a mock salute before turning and walking over to Robin.

Robin looked up at Trinity in slight fear, and curiousity... before Trinity's jacket fell on her lap. “Um...'

                                                                                                                         

“Cover yourself up. A hero can't just let a lady go pantsless... buuut you ain't gettin' my pants.” she explained, before turning and starting to walk, the crowd parting to let her through. Robin stared before a luminescent blush colored her face and she swiftly tied the jacket around her waist, then hurried after Trinity, unable to help the giggle of glee that escaped her.  _Looks like this place needed me more than I thought..._ Trinity thought to herself, simply giving a small nod to Robin as the two walked back to the building together.  _These people needed a hero... Looks like I can't rest just yet, Canary._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, primarily because of Trinity's power. Her power is something I thought would be quite unique and I hadn't seen it done quite like this anywhere before. I enjoy that her power is unique(again, that I know of) and it was positively received when people found out.

“Thank you SO much!”

“Yeah, you said that,” Trinity replied,bending down to retrieve her soda from the vending machine. She had to frown as she saw that the drink was a Mountain Dew as opposed to an orange soda, as she had actually entered. She shrugged it off and opted to keep it regardless. “Why're you following me exactly?” she asked, glancing behind her as she took a gulp of the fountain drink.

Robin had, since being saved, continued to follow closely behind Trinity. Once lunch had ended, she was given a new set of bottoms(this time a light blue skirt) by Ms. Nu and returned Trinity's jacket. Yet, throughout the remainder of the class period, she had continued her habit of staring and eyeing Trinity. While she had ignored that, she didn't really have the ability to ignore Robin following her about the school. “Well... I have so many questions for you!” Robin exclaimed, smiling at Trinity.

“You say that but you haven't asked me anything,” Trinity muttered, before heading to the door, Robin following after her. “If you want to ask something, actually ask it and stop stalking me. That's creepy.”

“Oh! Um, sorry!” Robin stated, bowing briefly before walking a bit faster so the two were side-by-side rather than Robin walking behind her. “Well... Question the first!” she said happily, holding up on finger. Question The First? Trinity thought, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Robin and gave a small nod for her to continue. “Why did you help me? You're a Prodigy right? The Horsewomen don't mess with Prodigies.” she explained. “They probably would've offered you some safety if you didn't... strip them... They'd probably love to have a powerful telekinetic on their team like you.”

“Okay.. Answer number one. I can't stand people that pick on others just for not being Prodigies. Nor do I condone bullying, at all. Ever.” Trinity explained, pausing to take a swig of her drink before continuing. “Two, I'm not a telekenetic.”

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion at that. She definitely had the powers of a telekenetic... She'd inquire about that later. “Okay... Um... Question the second. What do you plan to do when they come after you?”

“Beg pardon?” Trinity questioned, hands in her pockets.

“... The Four Horsewomen are some of the strongest Prodigies the town has ever seen. I don't think just tele... Not-Telekenisis will be enough to beat them again. You caught them off guard is all... They won't be happy with that...” Robin said quietly. “You did help me out and all and I can't thank you enough--”

“I've noticed.”

“But they're going to probably make your life horrible now... I'm not worth that.” The sandy-brown haired young woman said, sadness clear in her voice. … Hmph. “OW!” Robin yelped, holding her forehead where Trinity flicked her. “Wh-What--”

“Stop talking like that. I told you my reason was because I can't stand that shit. Not due to it being someone I just barely freakin' knew. So sooner or later they would've come after me because I would've done the same damn thing if I saw them messing with anyone.” Trinity explained, folding her arms. “So don't act like it's because you're you, some girl I just met that I saw staring at me in class, that I'm gonna kick asses.”

“Um... Okay...” Robin said, slowly nodding. She honestly wasn't sure how that was intended to make her feel. Worth less since she was just told she wasn't a special case, or still elated that someone like this, a Prodigy no less, was standing before her. She decided to consider it the later and smiled a bit, before giggling. “Question the Third, what's your power? If it's not Telekenisis then what is it? That looked like level ten telekenisis to me!”

“Level ten?” Trinity asked, looking over at her as they turned a corner. “What do you mean Level ten?”

“Well, every power granted to a Prodigy comes in levels. Level one being the lowest and just having the ability, up to level ten where the person can do almost anything involving that ability. That looked like REALLY high level telekenetic powers to be able to just shred clothes like that.” Robin explained. At seeing Trinity had stopped walking and was now giving her a puzzled look, Robin likewise stopped and turned to face her. She felt blood go to her face as a blush colored her cheeks. “I... Um... Well, I study Prodigies... A lot.” she admitted, giving a light shrug of her shoulders. “I want to become a A.P.P.O agent... Sorry...”

“Why are you appologizing?” Trinity said, irritated.

“Oh... Um... Sorry...” For fuck's sake... Trinity thought, resisting the urge to facepalm. “Oh! The A.P.P.O is the--”

“The Approved Prodigy Placement Oranization. I know.”

“Oh... Got it. Um... But how come you didn't know about levels, then?” Robin asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Believe it or not, stuff you know isn't always common knowledge to everyone else.” Trinity said dryly, walking again. “I don't think most people know what levels are just because there's no reason to look them up.”

“Oh... Good point, I guess.” Robin sighed. “Well, still... that's my forte. I love studying Prodigies... Only thing is, the ones at school are the ones in the Ascended Peoples club at school. And that's run by the Four Horsewomen and.... Well, they aren't exactly nice to most people... least of all me...”

“Might want to find someone else to interview that doesn't kowtow to a bunch of bullies that are willing to show off your crotch to a crowd of students then.” Trinity said, cracking her neck briefly before pausing as she felt a weight on her arm. She glanced down and had to sweatdrop at seeing that Robin was now clinging to her right arm with both her own arms wrapped around it, looking up at Trinity with her eyes practically sparkling and gleaming with joy, and a smile so wide that it was a wonder her face wasn't hyperextended trying to contain it. “Well... I assume you're happy about something...”

“So... Are you saying you'll really allow me to learn more about Prodigies from you?” Robin's voice practically squeaked with barely contained excitement. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

“Well... I mean I didn't say that... But sure. Why not.” Trinity said, staring down at Robin as she squealed loudly in cheer and hugged tighter. “But... Mind doing me a favor?” she asked, lifting her arm up and inwardly sighing as she saw Robin still clinging to her arm. “Mainly... There was some stuff that I didn't quite get during class today...”

“Oh... You want me to handle your homework for you?” Robin asked, tilting her head before giving a nod. “Alright... But you have to promise you won't trick me and--”

“What? No. I can do my own damn homework.” Trinity interrupted, rolling her eyes. Robin looked over at her in surprise, confusion and admiration. “.... Stop staring at me like that.” Trinity ordered, Robin shaking the look off swiftly before settling for a smile. “Anyway, wanted to know. Mind lending me your notes so I can copy down what I've missed from the year's start? Can have them back to you by tomorrow.”

“Really?! That's all?!” Robin asked, jaw dropping before nodding vigorously. “Absolutely! Sure! Definitely!”

“Cool. Now, one more favor?” Trinity asked, Robin giving a curious look to her. “Let go of my arm.” she added, frowning as she gestured to the fact that Robin still had both her arms wrapped around Trinity's right one.

“OH! Right!” Robin nodded, finally releasing her grip. Trinity shook her arm a bit to get the feeling back into it before glancing to the side as Robin began looking into her bag and taking out a few notebooks. “Alright... Got English, History, and Mathematics. You can keep them for as long as you need.” Robin said, handing an armful of notebooks to Trinity. “There. So, when can we start the Prodigy studying?”

“Tomorrow. And I shouldn't need more than a day for all of this.” Trinity responded, taking them and putting them in her own bookbag, before they continued walking. “So, why do you want to study Prodigies anyway?”

“... Well, I mostly want to understand how their abilities work and try to figure out how their psychology works in regards to it. So many people think that all Prodigies are nothing but troublemakers... But my mom is a Prodigy. And nobody thinks that about her, whether or not they know her powers.” Robin explained. “So it's a prejudice I think. People think they're inherently bad and are quick to point that same exact thought process at Prodigies they've known even their whole lives. I want to squash that viewpoint. Maybe if people some discriminating against Prodigies, not as many of them will feel the need to fire back with similar discriminations. Like bullying people.”

“.... That's a... pretty admirable goal actually.” Trinity stated, the corner of her mouth twitching upward in a tiny smile. “Didn't really expect that from you, Robin.”

“Thanks!... Wait, why not!?” Robin whined, pouting.

“Heheh... Gotta ask though. What connections do you hope to find between someone's powers and their psychology? Aside from the whole 'we're better than everyone' aspect, I don't think you'll find much in common.” The Prodigy replied, shaking her head. “I mean, I don't have that damnable bullying mindset as it is. And I can't say many others share my views about all this either.”

“Well, mainly that they have powers. Being ostracized by someone who actually does feel inferior to Prodigies rather than fearful or envious might be the reason so many of them decide to take the route of bullying and tormenting others.” Robin expounded, shaking her head. “I feel like if they just had the proper help, they'd all be the Heroic kind of Prodigies... Like you!” she chimed.

“.... Isn't that more a job for a psychologist?”

“They don't seem to be succeeding so far so I'm going to take it a step further! Besides, as a A.P.P.O, I can actually seek out and help Prodigies instead of waiting for them to come to me.” Robin explained.

“Gotcha... Anyway, this is my stop.” Trinity explained. Robin paused and looked at the house they were now in front. A large three story building, colored a brilliant sky blue color... white roof, a silver, metal fence encircling the property, a large tree outside and to the right of the path from the gate. A number of hammocks were tethered to the tree's branches, each of a different color. A paved, clay brick walkway from the gate right up to the house. “Thanks again for the notes, Robin. I'll get 'em back to you by tomorrow.” Trinity stated simply, while Robin gawked at her abode.

“UNNIE!” a young voice cheered, snapping Robin out of her trance. She looked over to see that Trinity hadn't really even waited for her response, having opened the gate, locked it back and was en-route to going back inside her house. Running at her from the house was a young girl... probably not even ten years old yet. Brown hair with a butterfly-shaped hairclip, adorable blue eyes. She wore blue skirtalls with a light green long-sleeved shirt beneath, and white stockings. Though no shoes, likely since she was in her own house. “Unnie, welcome home!” the young girl cheered, leaping up.

Trinity yelped before throwing her hands out and catching the girl. “Oh. Hey, Elle. Thanks.” she said, smiling as she held the child in her arms. “How was your first day at school?”

“It was great!” Elle said happily, snuggling up to her before noticing Robin. “You made a friend?”

“... Guess you could say that.” Trinity said, shrugging her shoulders before going over to the gate and looking at Robin. “Elle, this is Robin. She's a girl from my class. Robin, this is my little sister, Elle.”

“OH! Um, nice to meet you!” Robin said swiftly, bowing... and immediately conking her head against the fence gate. “OWIE!”

“..... Right. This is Robin. Like I said.” Trinity repeated, sighing and rolling her eyes while Elle giggled a bit.

“Thank you for taking care of my Unnie, Robin!” she said happily. Robin's heart about melted from hearing such a cheerful, youthful voice address her.

“Oh! You're welcome!” Robin smiling at her, one hand still holding her head where she hammered it against the fence. “But um... What's Unnie, if I can ask?”

“Unnie means older sister in Korean. No big deal.” Trinity explained. “Anyway, Robin. I'll have those books back to you by tomorrow morning for first class.” she added, walking back towards her house. “See you then.”

“Bye-Bye, Robin!” Elle cheered, waving at her from over her sister's shoulder.

“Bye-bye Elle!” Robin called, waving back as the door closed behind Trinity and her sister. Robin smiled before turning to leave, only to remember something. “W-WAIT! Trinity!... You never told me your actual power!” She called. She waited about a minute before sighing. Well. Either she wasn't heard or she was ignored. Regardless, she turned and started to head home.

 

== 5 Hours Later ==

 

Sin 2a equals 2 sin a cos a... Trinity thought she continued writing dilligently in her notebook. In front of her were two notebooks. One her own, and one belonging to Robin. The one belonging to Robin contained the vast amount of Trigonometry problems and examples that she was copying into her own, as she had been doing for two hours. She was fortunate that her mother had had the foresight to move her desk into her room. Being able to sit down at her desk in a comfortable, cushioned chair made this far easier than it would have been if she had to sit at the kitchen table in a hardwood chair. Math sucks...she thought to herself, sighing as she took down the next set of notes.

She wasn't exactly reading what she was writing right now. She could do that some other time once she was certain she had the notes down for future use. “Knock, knock, knock~!” a cheerful voice came, prompting a heavy sigh from Trinity as she put her pencil down. She'd get very little work before this was dealt with anyway. “Hiya, Trin.” 

“Doesn't just saying knock knock defeat the purpose when you could actually knock on the door and wait for an answer?” Trinity inquired, glancing behind her at the door to her room. Standing there was a woman with long, flowing blue hair that extended well to her rather ample behind, clad in a pair of tan shorts, wearing a blue t-shirt. The outfit wasn't that different than Trinity's own that she'd changed into since she got home; a pair of pink and white short-shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, under which her pink bra was visible.

“Well, it does. But I mean, you wouldn't have given me the okay to come in had I done that, right?” the woman asked, giggling as she came over and, of all things, plopped herself right down on Trinity's lap. “So, my adorable wittle sis, how was your first day of school?” she inquired, Trinity groaning in annoyance before pushing her off. “Awww, but your lap is so comfy!” she mock-whined, giggling.

“I don't know where your ass has been so don't put it on me.” Trinity said, rolling her eyes. “What do you want, Ingrid?”

“Now, now. No need to be so hostile to your loving big sister. Like I said, wanted to know how you were doing at this new school of your's is all.” Ingrid said, shaking her head with a smile, before leaning on the wall and folding her arms.

“It was fine, I guess. Gonna be spending most of tonight playing catch-up with some notes, that way I can study them if I don't know what I need to be doing. Handled homework already since that was just English.” Trinity explained, leaning back in her chair. “Why? Surprised you'd actually waste your time to come up and ask me that. Hell, you've actually never asked me that the past few years I've been in school.”

“...... Well, Elle told me you made a friend.” Ingrid answered after a brief moment of silence, the playfulness gone from her face. “I'm glad for that... I thought you'd have... troubles, doing that when first coming here. Just considering how against it you were. Have you changed your mind?”

“.... No. I'm still not happy that we moved, I'm still not happy I'm away from Canary, I'm still not happy that I'm going to a new school... But like both you and mom always say. No matter how much I complain, what good will it do me?” The younger sister responded, twirling her pencil between her fingers. “I'm making the most of it. That's all.”

“Well, that's still a step up and I'm glad.” Ingrid said, smiling once more and leaning over to plant a kiss on Trinity's cheek.

“Hey, yuck! Sister germs, piss off!” Trinity protested, trying to push her away before yelping as she was suddenly lifted out of her chair. “Put me down!”

“Aww, but I just wanna be a good sister and show how happy I am for you! Is that so wrong~?” Ingrid asked, giggling as she hoisted Trintiy over her shoulder. “Besides, would I ever go to bed before I give you your goodnight gift?”

“Like hell you're going to bed! Put me the hell down, I said!” Trinity demanded, her facing turning crimson as Ingrid pulled down the back of her shorts, revealing a pantiless bare bottom beneath. “HEY! Knock that off!”

“Nooooo, don't think I will~” Ingrid sang, before licking the palm of her hand, easily holding Trinity still despite her struggles. She then swung her hand up and cracked it against Trinity's behind.

SMACK!

“OUCH!” Trinity yelped, bucking once. “Ingrid, stop-- OW OW OW OW!” she squealed, blushing red as Ingrid continued landing spank after spank onto her rear end, which was rapidly approaching the same shade of red. “INGRID! KNOCK IT OFF!” Trinity demanded, kicking as much as her position would allow.

“No thanks, I'm good!” Ingrid laughed, giving two more hard smacks, before dropping her younger sister off her shoulder and onto the ground with a thud. Trinity grunted in pain from the impact and groaned, reaching a hand back to rub her behind, glancing back to catch a look at it's current state. It felt far worse than it actually was. There were red handprints scattered about both of her butt-cheeks, however it wasn't... TOO bad. At least not compared to times when she'd done things to actually warrant legitimate spankings from either Ingrid or her mother. “There. Now, you let that remind you to be a good girl, Trin~” Ingrid giggled, leaning down and giving Trinity a kiss on her cheek... namely, her right cheek... Namely, her right BUTT-cheek.

“I hate you....” Trinity groaned in embarrassment.

“Love you too, sweetiepie!” Ingrid said casually, walking out of the door and shutting it behind her. Trinity sighed and slowly got to her knees, and carefully pulled her shorts back over her toasted tushie. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them, revealing the glowing blue color they now held, before sighing in relief. She stood, then sat down effortlessly, continuing to write her notes.

 

==

 

A sigh escaped Trinity's lips as she walked down the hall. Evidently, when she didn't have to find a quick path to school, it took barely any time to get to school. And she now had a good half hour before class would begin, meaning she'd have to wait. While she didn't exactly love school, she didn't particularly like having to sit down while doing nothing particularly time or energy consuming. However, at the least, it'd give a chance to put her head down and take a nap, as well as give back Robin's books, assuming she was there--

What the? Trinity thought as she arrived at her classroom door, and stared in confusion. Not necessarily at the door itself, but at the doorknob. Primarily because there seemed to be something wrapped around the door knob, some fabric of some kind. It was a light blue color and seemed to have polka-dots of numerous colors. The most paculier thing about it was that it seemed to be wrapped around something, and went back into the classroom beyond the door. She stared for a moment longer before bending down to inspect the fabric a bit closer. 

The moment she did, she found that it had some frills on some parts, and curiously a... tag? She inched closer and saw that it had red writing on it... Robin Creleanor.... Weird last nam-- Wait... As she thought about it just a bit more. … Oh fuck's sake. With a sigh, Trinity pushed the door open to reveal a laughing classroom, and on the other side of the door, on the floor, Robin... with her pants around her ankles and the legholes of her panties wrapped around the door knob, as Trinity had just seen. She whimpered and looked up at Trinity with pleading eyes. 

“Help?” she asked weakly, gesturing to her hands, which were tied together with several layers of duct tape. 

“... Why are you even like this?” Trinity asked, sighing as she reached down.

“She's like that because I got sick of waiting for YOU.” Trinity looked up to see, in the middle of the class, the familiar emo-dressed student, Kallistie. “How's it going, Min-jun?” she commented, grinning.

“Any reason you wanna pick on someone that can't fight back instead of the one that actually humiliated your ass?” Trinity pointed out, suddenly tearing the tape right off of Robin's hands. Robin bit back a squeal of pain, tears in her eyes. “You that much of a coward? That all you Four Horsewomen are? Cowards?” she challenged, scowling as she stepped forward, towards Kallistie.

“......” Kallistie took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. “Don't.... Haha, don't call us that. Okay?” She asked, her smile returning after a few moments. “We aren't scared of ANYTHING. Much less some little bitch with Telekenisis. Our powers, individually rival... no, DWARF your's, you got that?! You are NOTHING! Telekenisis to us? That's NOTHING!” she snapped, stepping forward and getting in Trinity's face. 

Trinity didn't back down or even blink.

“That's nice. It really is.. Thing is, I don't have telekenisis.” Trinity said, a rare smile crossing her face. Not a small one either, a wide one. But not one of glee... a smug, cynical smile. “My power... Heh. It's WAY stronger. And nothing you could ever dream of competing with.”

“Don't you dare look down your nose at me you BITCH!” Kallistie yelled, rearing her hand back before throwing a slap towards Trinity's face. Trinity merely held up her arm to block the hit. The collision was then followed with pain. For Kallistie, that is. “OW! OWOWOW! SON OF A BITCH!” she squealed, holding her hand in agony as she dropped to her knees. She looked up at Trinity with hatred in her eyes and snarled. “What the hell?! That's cheap, stuffing your sleeves with shit and baiting me! You got some nerve acting like a hero when you're doing cheap shit like that!”

“I'd agree with you,” Trinity said, shrugging her shoulders before moving down the sleeve of her jacket. Kallistie, Trinity, and any onlookers stared in surprise to see that her arm was completely bare. “If you were right, that is. Like I said, my power isn't telekinesis.” she explained, before her eyes glowed blue and pointed to the emo woman. Suddenly, Kallistie was yanked backwards by her hood and to her feet. She gasped as her sleeves suddenly stretched out and tied together with each other... before stretching further and wrapping around Kallistie herself several times, before tying once more, leaving the woman essentially in a straight jacket.

“What the fuck is this?!” the horsewoman asked in disbelief, looking herself over. “What the hell did you just DO?!”

“How about a taste of your own medicine?.... I don't have telekinesis... Instead, I control anything and everything about clothes.” Trinity explained, smiling. “A power that's lame... if you aren't creative.” The classroom went silent. Nobody, even Robin, knew what to think about that.

“... What?” Kallistie asked in disbelief and confusion before squealing as she was hoisted into the air by the back of her underwear, revealing the light pink, bunny-printed panty-briefs to the entire class. Her face burned crimson and she looked over her shoulder at her underwear as it floated up on it's own. “WHAT?!” she exclaimed, her disbelief and confusion growing even more as she saw her underwear suddenly gain a sentience of it's own. Trinity grinned before pulling back with her other hand. Kallistie's feet suddenly shot forward so they were pointed straight down to the ground, before said hand thrust downward, palm-down towards the floor. Instantly, Kallistie's shoes felt like they weighed the same as cinderblocks, and she went plumeting back towards the floor... though her panties stayed airborn. “KYAAAAAAAAA!!!”

“Any clothes you're wearing are under my control. I can control their weight,” Trinity explained, gesturing to Kallistie's shoes, before closing her fist. Suddenly she flew back up towards' her panties, bouncing up and down as her panties held her in mid-air. 

“OW OW OW! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!” Kallistie demanded, struggling to get free.

“I can control their elasticity,” Trinity continued, ignoring the horsewoman's protests as she began maneuvering her arms. Kallistie's panties suddenly pulled upwards and went far further than they ever should have been able to above her head. The snake-charmed pink fabric then slinked down over her shoulder, before looping between her legs, and back between her butt cheeks AGAIN, before shooting up once more and going over her shoulder again and once more, back between her legs and then her cheeks.

Kallistie's eyes crossed in pain and her lips puckered as her legs bent inward in a vain attempt to clench up and alleviate the pain in her loins and ass. “I can control their actions,” Trinity proceeded on as though nothing was wrong, bouncing Kallistie by her panties briefly before twirling her finger. Following the action, the poor, unfortunate bully found the world spinning around her, and the pain in her lower half grew yet more fierce as her panties victimized her, spinning her around rapidly. She began screaming in agony as tears formed in her eyes.

“UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE UP! MERCYYYYYY!” Kallistie begged, kicking her feet as much as she could, and completely unaware that her pants were slowly sliding off. Though even when they flew right off of her legs, she didn't seem to care. She merely wished for the mercy she pleaded for to arrive to her... But it never came. 

“And to the wearer's? I can control their FATE!” Trinity said finally, before Kallistie's merry-go-round of punishing posterior pain came to a stop and she was lowered slowly over a desk, before her panties' waistband made one final trip: Over her head. Kallistie sniffled, and kicked lightly. “And anything I want, I can control the shape it stays in, it's solidity, it's hardness.... I can control just about anything about them.” Trinity said, taking off her own hoodie before holding it by the sleeves and beginning to spin it around in a circle, getting the jacket twisted up before swinging outward, and showing that like a club, the jacket was straight, stiff and sturdy. “And ya know what else?”

“Please... no more...” Kallistie managed to whimper out.

“I don't take kindly to people bullying my friends.” Trinity said coldly, before raising the impromptu bat and slamming it down on Kallistie's right ass-cheek. The imobilized girl gave a wail of pain as the article of clothing left a straight, reddened welt across her behind. “And I don't take kindly to people picking fights with me!” she added on, landing another harsh smack to the other cheek, forming a sort of V with the two red welts that Kallistie now had on her backside. “You got it?” 

“Y-Yes...” she sobbed out,finally going limp over the desk.

“Good... Now don't...” Trinity grinned, before rearing her arm back, holding the jacket so it was facing straight ahead. Straight ahead... with the “pointed” sleeve facing the dead center of Kallistie's ass. “FORGET IT!” she yelled, thrusting forward. Kallistie's world went black and white and she knew feelings she'd never felt in her life before. A new type of pain.... an unfamiliar odd-feeling... and the feeling of pain so great that she could practically hear and taste it in addition to feeling it, and was fairly sure she saw the lights of the Heavenly gates and heard the angels singing their melodious songs.

“Whoa...” Robin said in pure awe, as Trinity removed her “weapon” from between Kallistie's back cheeks. “That was... Whoa...” She honestly wasn't sure what was more impressive. That one of the Horsewomen was brought down, that her new friend was a powerful Prodigy on a level like THIS, that Trinity's power was legitimately one of the most odd things she'd ever heard of in her entire lifetime... or that Kallistie, allegedly the second strongest and first smartest of the four horsewomen, was now frozen over that desk, with her expression solidified into the silent screaming state that she'd been forced into by the impromptu “oil check” she just received.... OR that said Horsewoman now had yellow liquid flowing freely down her legs and slowly forming a puddle on the floor beneath her.

“And don't forget, Horsewoman,” Trinity said, her jacket returning to normal as she put it back on, the hoodie falling on her head as she walked around to speak to Kallistie face to face. “I AM a real hero. And I'll remind you and your friends of that over, and over, and over, until it sticks.” At this, the crowd that had been watching, the same ones that had been laughing at Robin yesterday, and all of which here today had been laughing at her as she hung by her underwear on the doorknob, immobile, began to cheer. Robin, likewise, swiftly stood up and came over(careful not to step in, much less slip on, Kallistie's pool of fear and pain) and hugging Trinity once more. Trinity looked at her, before sighing and giving a smile. “C'mon... Let's try to think of something to tell Miss Nu so that she doesn't call my mom. She'll be real pissed at me if she hears I got into a fight this bad ALREADY.” she said. Robin giggled and gave a nod, smiling up at her as they went back to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, are you ready?” Robin asked as she and Trinity sat down on the steps of the sixth floor, their lunches beside them. To Robin's right was a plastic container with two helpings of baked ziti in it, with golden noodles and a brilliant red sauce coating it. Beside Trinity was a simple school tray, containing a slice of pizza with a layer of grease visible atop the cheese and a plain bread roll. Not an ideal meal for the Prodigy but when dealing with school food, one had to make due with what was available.

“As ready as I'll ever be, I guess,” Trinity responded, picking up the bread roll and taking a bite out of it. She'd much rather to have something somewhat healthy than the potential heartattack on her tray first. Robin's finger lightly tapped the push-button on the end of the pen in her hand and she quickly wrote something down on the page of notepad paper she had with her. “So, what am I going to be asked here?” she inquired.

“Well, for now, mostly just questions to see the differences between a Prodigy and a non-Prodigy's mindset,” Robin explained, smiling. “We'll just start off with some normal questions.”

“Got it.”

“Alright! First question. What're your views on your peers?” Robin asked, looking at her.

“Well, that really depends. Not better, not worse, but I don't have much of an opinion on them outside of those. I only form personal opinions on people I actually interract with.” Trinity responded. “My opinion on individuals lowers slightly if I see someone bullying others, and raises a bit if I see them standing up to those that GET bullied, whether or not they can do anything. Guess I'm fickle.”

“No, no! That's good.” Robin insisted, giving a nod. “So, you're a Prodigy user and you're strong. What would you like out of life?”

Trinity paused for a moment and seemed to consider the question for a few seconds before glancing back at Robin. “I think just to be able to take it easy. I want an easy life, honestly. No big responsibilities, nothing to worry about, just sit around all day and have fun.” she answered.

Robin glanced at her, and tilted her head. For a Hero of all people, that was a... confusing notion. “So... Pardon my asking but, if you have that view, wouldn't the easiest path to it be getting people to work for you? Have to do nothing yourself and your powers could let you rule over people pretty easily. Why not do that?”

“Because I'm not better than anyone else, regardless of my power. Using your power for something as petty as to make others do what you want is the least you can do with it. It's  _ **too**_ easy. The best things in life aren't free. And if you get them for free, you're doing it wrong. They should be earned. I want to earn that right to relax for the rest of my life. I don't want anything just handed to me. I want to get what I get because I've done something to make it worthwhile.” Trinity explained, leaning back against the stairs.  

Robin stared at her friend with reinforced admiration as she wrote down the words that left her mouth. How AMAZING and ODD it was to find someone with such a mindset! Few and far between, most people seemed to just think Prodigies WERE better than them and they  _did_ need everything handed to them since they were just  _THAT_ amazing... and yet here was someone that definitely didn't think that, and was the most powerful Prodigy she'd seen to date probably!

“Wow... That's a unique take on it...” Robin said in awe. “A-Alright... next question--”

“Here's a next question. Where the fuck do you get off?!” Robin paled as she was interrupted, and glanced over to see three VERY angry looking familiar Prodigies walking down the hall to them. Mina at the front, with Bramble and Odetta following behind her. “Well, bitch? I'm talking to you!” Bramble shouted, glaring at Trinity. Trinity merely looked over at them and gave a shrug.

“I can see that. Something wrong?” Trinity asked, taking another bite of her bread.

“Yeah something's DAMN wrong.” Odetta said, scowling. “You're wrong. You have some NERVE for what you did to Kallistie!”

“She had some nerve for what she did to Robin,” Trinity replied, leaning back. “Deserved it if you ask me.”

“NOBODY DID ASK YOU!” Bramble yelled, stomping a foot. “You bitch, you're gonna pay for that!”

“All out of change at the moment. Goodbye.” Trinity shrugged, taking another bite of the roll in her hand.

“ _STOP EATING BREAD WHILE TALKING TO ME_!” She screamed, glaring murderously at Trinity for having the audacity to not give the Horsewomen her undivided attention.

“Relax, Brambi...” Mina said, cracking her knuckles. “You got a lucky shot in before, but that isn't gonna happen a second time. Come on.... You think you're such hot shit? You versus the three of us, right now! No powers, just bodies! You wanna think that Prodigies AREN'T better than mundane bitches like Robin?! Then fine! We'll prove that we can do anything they can do and do it BETTER!”

Trinity paused mid-bite and considered it for a moment.... Mina was, if the display from yesterday showed anything,  _very_ proud of her physical capabilities.... meanwhile, Bramble and Odetta looked like a pretzels dipped in paint(a lot of paint in Bramble's case), and called people. Mina at least looked... SOMEWHAT threatening. But...

“Alright, sure.” Trinity shrugged, putting the roll back on the tray and getting up. She rolled her sleeves of her jacket up and put her fists up. “Come at me.”

“You're gonna get fucking broken, Min-Jun.” Mina sneered, putting her fists up too. “LET'S BUST HER UP!” she yelled, before her and the other two girls charged at Trinity, fists raised.

“Robin.... Stay back.” Trinity muttered, the normal girl giving a small nod and backing away from the action. “This won't take long...”

 

–

 

That could've gone a lot better for the Four Horsewomen than it actually did. While a somewhat physically oriented combatant, they truly did not expect Trinity to even be able to hold a candle to Mina, an avid fighter and wrestler in her own right.... much less all three of them. Yet here they were in the current state they were in.

Odetta was whimpering pitifully while bent over the railing, her skirt falling up to show the clear marks of where Trinity's fists had roughed up her poor backside. The purple g-string thong did not help at all to cover any of it up, nor offer even the most minute bit of protection from neither the exposure nor the pain. Mina was laying on the ground, clutching her groin, where Trinity had managed yet another hard kick. This one, much harder and more akin to a  **spartan kick** of all things rather than a normal kick, and had managed to keep her down for much of the time afterwards, aside from one of two moments when she nearly rose to her feet and had been smacked back down(at one point by Trinity using Bramble as an improvised bat to knock her off her feet, and another time by Trinity slamming her  _own butt_ into her chest and knocking her back over).

Bramble probably had it worst... and was still having it worst, given that she was still being pummeled by Trinity, who had her bent backwards out the window, keeping her from falling out by holding Bramble's thighs between her own. A hand was on her chin to keep her forced to lean out of the window.... while Trinity's hand landed slap after stinging slap to her exposed stomach. “Well?” Trinity asked, another smack crashing onto Bramble's deep pink belly. “Are you regretting this yet?”

“OWIE!!!” Bramble cried out, squirming and trying to knock Trinity's hands off her, to no avail unfortunately as yet another slap stung her torso. “I regret it!” She whimpered, tears in her eyes and trying to flail her feet, though it was difficult to do with Trinity standing between her legs.

“Good,” Trinity stated... though it didn't seem to deter her from giving another set of slaps to Bramble's belly.

“OW-HOW!” Bramble cried out, some tears falling now as she tried, weaker now, to get Trinity off. “Minaaa.... Can we cheat yet....” she pleaded pathetically. Trinity paused and yanked Bramble back inside before dropping her. Just as Mina tried doing exactly that, and attacking Trinity from her blind spot.

“MINA  _KICK--”_  she called, jumping in mid-air and spinning around to sweep a leg at Trinity.... And given that she was technically acting on a sneak attack and cheating in the already three on one fight, she would've absolutely  **loved** if it had actually  **worked**. Instead, Trintiy swung around and raised an arm, blocking the kick(though thankfully, Trinity's sleeves were rolled up so Mina didn't injure herself kicking Trinity's sleeve-clad arm, like Kallistie had slapped it and hurt her own hand on it). With her free hand, Trinity made a claw-like shape and then lashed out. And the claw clamped down, right onto Mina's unprotected crotch. Mina let out a pained wheeze and all but collapsed, hands trying to cradle her punished cooch, though Trinity's own hand was still clamped onto it, and also keeping her suspended in the air. “Why do I yell things....” Mina whimpered out, the rhetorical question going unanswered as Trinity raised a fine brow.

“Really? That was the plan you came up with,” she asked, squeezing slightly tired, enticing a high pitched squeak of pain from Mina's throat as she wrapped her legs around Trinity's arm and tried pulling herself up more towards it to alleviate the unyielding burning in her womanhood. “So. You three give up yet? I win?” she asked.

“I give up... Let go of the tacobox please...” Mina whimpered, yelping in surprise as Trinity released her and she fell to the floor all at once.

“Alright, now. Let's.... Robin?” Trinity asked, surprised as she saw her friend... as well as both her tray of food as well as Robin's own small dish, missing. She frowned as she heard Odetta laughing weakly from her place over the rail. “Something funny?”

“I love my power... dumb bint... That stupid bitch is already getting her just desserts for hanging with a fuck like you...” Odetta stated, slowly getting back to her feet, one hand gingerly rubbing her backside. “You wanted war? Fine, war it is for you AND her-- OW OW OW OW! MAKE IT STOP!” Her song swiftly changed as Robin held up a hand, her eyes now glowing blue, and began to shrink Odetta's already almost-skin-tight top around her chest.

“Where?” Trinity asked, closing her fist as Odetta's g-string became a lot more string than it was ever meant to be and began flossing both her crack and her nether regions.

“Bathroom....to.....left....” she managed to squeak out, her lips puckered, one hand cradling her crotch in vain while the other was trying to pull her shirt loose somehow. Trinity nodded and snapped her fingers. And Odetta's worry about tight clothes vanished as they suddenly went from size one to triple x... and fell to the floor around her, leaving the Horsewoman completely in the nude. Though with the massive front and back wedgie she had sustained, she did little more than utter a pitiful groan of pain before falling over onto the floor as Trinity walked off, Odetta's head and torso down, but propped up on her knees with her bare booty for all to see.

It wasn't hard to find which bathroom Robin was in. Not only because there was only one women's bathroom down this hallway, but also due to the familiar screams and wails of pleas coming from it. Trinity stifled a groan and rushed in, only to see Robin standing in the middle of said bathroom and being manhandled by... “What the hell?” Trinity said, confusion briefly overcoming worry for her friend. In the room with Robin where  _ **TWO Odetta's**_. One had her thighs around Robin's head, holding her so she was forced to bend over while knees, hands holding her arms to keep her from flailing too much. Robin's skirt was cast aside and draped over the sink(though the faucet was thankfully not turned on), giving a Trinity an eyeful of her best/new friend's pale white orbs. The second Odetta was seated on Robin's back, and giving harsh yanks up on her poor unfortunate underwear, tears appearing throughout the strained bright orange, cotton fabric. The waistband's outer mateiral had even torn fully, revealing the white elastic beneath at the sides of the undergarments. 

Also noteworthy was that Robin's bare butt was not quite as bare as she thought... upon closer inspection, she had more than cotton between those cheeks. Namely, a good bit of ziti macaroni and sauce with cheese, onions and some peppers... as well as a familiar slice of excessively greasy pizza. Most of said grease and sauce somewhat coating Robin's backside and dripping down her inner thighs and legs slowly but surely.

“EEK! PLEASE! THE CHEE **EEEEESE!** ” Robin squealed, kicking her feet as much as she could in her position, snapping Trinity out of her stupor and back to reality. Trinity scowled and stepped forward, both Odetta's looking up in surprise at her just in time for her to leap forward and land a punch right to the nose of the one seated upon Robin's back. Though, to her great surprise and brief worry, she felt her fist only briefly smack solid matter, before going right  _through_ the young woman. When she turned to look and see just how much damage her punch had done, she was slightly shocked to see the silhouette of Odetta collapsing backwards off of Robin, before fading complately in a flurry of red and green light. She briefly looked at the other one, who was also staring at the “death” of it's companion, before it glanced up and seemed to realize that she was the next target. Only realizing this just too late, and turning just in time for Trinity's sneaker-clad foot to catch her in the face, knocking her back and into a stall door, causing the double to vanish in a puff of green and red smoke.

“Robin, are you okay?” Trinity asked, coming over and putting her arm around one Robin's to try to help her up. Robin gave little whimpers, getting up on wobbly legs as she tried to regain her balance. Her face was tear stained, and she merely glanced back at her rear end, seeing her backside covered in a thing layer of sauce, grease, and cheese, and feeling noodles both between her cheeks and some of the noodles and cheese from the pizza uncomfortably close to going up her backdoor.... “Any reason you didn't scream or something when they grabbed you to let me know?” Trinity asked, helping Robin to the sink(And removing her skirt from the adjacent one), before going over to get some paper towel from the despenser.

“I didn't see them...” Robin sniffled, slowly lowering her underwear and reaching back, pulling the slice of pizza out with a wince of utter disgust at the sensation as some of the cheese and sauce(and just about all of the grease) refused to come along for the ride, and stayed well-wedged between her butt cheeks. “And by time I did, they covered my mouth.. I... they....” her fists clenched at her sides and she choked back a sob. Trinity looked back in surprise at this before coming over and handing her the paper towels.

“Wait, you ain't cryin' for real are you?” she asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

“Th... they threw my notepad in the toilet... I lost our interview...” Robin sobbed, dropping to her knees and placing a hand over her eyes. “Dammit.... Why....  _why that_....”

“Robin, calm down,” Trinity said, staring in disbelief before bending down and putting her arms around the crying girl. She gently rubbed Robin's back, allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder. “Look, it's no big deal. We can just restart the interview, alright? No problem. We can start as soon as we grab you another paper to write on.”

As if specifically to prove Trinity wrong, the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang. Robin merely cried harder as Trinity sighed, thinking.  _Goddammit... Ugh... How do I fix this one?_ She thought to herself. “.... Robin, okay... Robin? Robin, look at me,” Trinity said slowly, her tone as gentle as possible. If anything, she was taking cues from her mother on how to talk to people who seemed inconsolable. Robin took a few deep breaths, before slowly looking up at Trinity, biting her bottom lip to keep from breaking into sobs once more. “Okay, come on... breaths...” Trinity urged, rubbing her back. It took a little while for Robin to calm down a good bit before looking at Trinity. Granted, she still looked upset and rightfully so, but she was at least no longer bawling her eyes out, which was a plus. “Okay... How about this?”

“Y-Yes...?”

“It's Friday, school's almost over.... how about you come over to my place today?” she asked gently. Robin's eyes widened and she looked at Trinity in shock. “That work for you? You can even spend the night if you want. What do you say, Robin? That sound good?” she continued, offering a soft smile. Robin stared for a good few seconds, and Trinity briefly wondered if she had somehow messed up this whole “comforting” thing, though she heaved a sigh of relief as Robin nodded vigorously and clung to Trinity tight. “Cool, then we can head on over to my place after school... If you want to get some clothes first, we can stop by your's then head on over to mine. That sound good?”

“Yes... Thank you so much Trinity.... So much...” Robin said tearfully, a smile on her face.

“Yeah... No prob. Just, clean yourself, mmkay? We really gotta get back to class... and before that, get you a new pair of panties. Those things are dead as a doornail.” Trinity explained, nodding briefly to Robin's discarded orange undies. “... Ms. Nu isn't gonna be pissed over having to lend you two pairs of underwear in one day is she?” she asked, glancing Robin, whose face was scrunched up in disgust as she tried cleaning herself of the meal her butt had been forced to eat.

“Ugh... No... I think she'll be fine as long as it's  _just_ two and I don't break the record of ten...” Robin answered, wetting another piece of paper towel to clean up her derriere.  

“ _ **Fucking TEN?!**_ ” Trinity asked for clarification, staring at Robin as though she'd grown a second head.  

“.... I mouthed off maybe a bit too much one time, and they.... didn't take it well... that was a bad day...” Robin explained, her face glowing with a blue slightly as she returned to focusing on her task.

“Ugh... You know, most people would probably have decided to follow the crowd by this point and stop getting taken to town by those bitches. And while I respect you for not doing that... I also worry about your sanity at this point.” Trinity commented. Robin offered no reply, and just remained focused on current chore, grumbling about how grease, cheese and sauce had betrayed her in the worst possible way.

 

==

 

Ms. Nu had been wonderfully understanding of the situation, just as she had been earlier that morning when she saw Kallistie and when she had loaned a pair of panties to Robin the first time that day as a replacement for the ones Kallistie had stretched and torn. She'd been forgiving with what Trinity had done to the emo-Horsewoman when she came in and decided not to call her mother, which was good. She'd given Robin yet another pair of panties, but cautioned her that she would have to buy more soon at this rate. Once the two had departed after school, they did indeed stop by Robin's home to grab a few things. Trinity waited outside, playing a game on her phone(which she swore cheated to the highest degree, as the game refused to give her any of the characters she wanted in it's RNG bitchiness.... she could spend hundreds of dollars on the damn thing and never get any of the stuff she wanted from this damn slot machine...) before Robin came back out with a completely different bag, and the two headed over to Trinity's house from there.

“Okay, so I texted my mom, and didn't get a reply. But all of them have been wanting me to get more used to this place.... Back at my old place, I practically had sleepovers near every damn day,” Trinity explained as she opened the gate, letting Robin in before shutting and locking it back. “Now, warning. I do have two older sisters, in addition to Elle. So it'll be a bit... hectic, from time to time. And my mom can get kind of strict.”

“It's fine, I'm sure anything that happens, I can handle it,” Robin said confidently, giving a firm nod as Trinity walked up and opened the door. She was a bit surprised that Trinity gave no call to signify her return, like Robin herself often did when she returned home from school or anywhere really. The house was quite good looking on the inside, was the next thing Robin noticed. The front door opened into a short hallway, a coat rack to the right, and to the left, a closet. Further ahead, it opened into a three-way split. One hallway kept going straight ahead, and lead to a multitude of doors, though one she could see, opened at the end, was the kitchen. The right path just opened immideatly to the living room, which was decently sized but didn't have all that much in it as opposed to Robin's own home. She thought all mothers were crazy about decorations, but apparently Trinity's own was an exception. The last path was a staircase that went upwards, back in the direction of the door, to the second floor of the house, which wasn't visible from where the two girls were standing.

Trinity shut the door behind Robin before walking on along, to the living room, Robin following behind her. Both of them paused, however, as they reached the living room, and just stared at the sight before them. In the living room, standing in front of the TV while some decently loud music was playing from it. Some sort of techno song... and they saw Elle dancing to it, wearing a white school shirt and pink skirt. It was one of the most adorable things ever, and made Robin's heart practically melt... Though it then shifted from adorable to hilarious(at least for Trinity) given that INGRID was also standing in the room. Doing the same dance moves, no matter how they made a grown woman look. She was wearing a blue sleeveleess shirt, and a pair of cream colored short-shorts, the straps of a green and red thong seen pertruding ever so slightly at the sides from the waistband.

Hands on her hips, she(and Elle, adorably) began swaying her hips in time to the beat of the music. Once to the right, once to the left, then two to the right, then once to the left, one to the right, two to the left, and so on. Robin stared in surprise, not only at the adorable display from Elle and the sexy display from Ingrid, but at how Trinity had now taken out her phone and was recording the event. With quite possibly the largest grin on her face that she'd had since Robin had met her(admittedly that had only been a day ago, but the thought still counted, given that Trinity didn't smile much at all in the first place).

Ingrid and Elle began swaying in a circle, slowly pivoting around on their left feet, eyes eventually falling on Robin and Trinity. “Hiya,” Trinity said casually, waving, still recording. Ingrid's face grew hot while Elle stopped dancing and just waved, a happy, excited smile on her face.

“Hi Unnie!” Elle cheered, hopping up and down. “Hi Robin!”

“Oh... Uh, hello--” Robin greeted before yelping and moving swiftly to the right as Ingrid charged Trintiy. Trinity ducked down and ran for the stairs, hurrying up them.

“You are  **DEAD** Trinity!  **DEAD!** ” Ingrid yelled, blushing crimson as she chased after Trinity. “DELETE IT! Right now! I'm serious, dammit!”

“Um... Are they going to be okay?” Robin asked, looking at Elle. The situation, for her, was a tad... awkward. She wasn't entirely sure what to do about the two quarreling sisters.... though Elle didn't seem particularly bothered by it.

“Yeah! They do this a lot!” Elle said happily, taking her seat on the leftmost couch of the three in the living room. She looked at the stairs, Robin coming to stand beside her, looking as well. She saw feet dart back and forth upstairs by the banisters. “It's fine!”

“If you... say so...” Robin said slowly, before squeaking and flinching as Trinity jumped over the banister and back onto the stairs, starting to hop the rail. Only for Ingrid to pounce on her from above, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down, knees on both of Trinity's arms.

“Get off!” Trinity deamanded, struggling to free her hands, though to no avail, given that Ingrid was pinning her down quite well.

“You're going to regret that,” Ingrid said, her face's color having not cooled down whatsoever. She did, however, have a rather sadistic grin on her face this time. She stuck a finger in her mouth and forcibly turned Trinity's head to the side.

“WAIT! No! Nonononono! Get off!” Trinity squealed, trying to squirm away from her older sister as she removed the sopping wet finger and slowly moved it towards Trinity's ear. “NO! Stop! Ingrid!  **MOOOOM!** ”

“Ingrid, get off your sister,” a new voice joined. Robin paused and looked over at the hall the kitchen was down, and saw a young woman standing there... her hair was the same blue as Ingrid's, and tied in a ponytail, but otherwise... she just looked like a taller version of Trinity. Same beautiful eyes, same complexion, same exact build. Hell, she even had the same type of JACKET as Trinity did, albeit her's was white as opposed to blue, and she had it tied around her waist instead. She also wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a floral pattern going down one side of it, and a long, salmon colored skirt. She looked around Ingrid's age, at most, and had the same neutral look on her face that Trinity normally did as she stood there, arms folded across her rather sizeable bust. “Though if you two kept making so much noise and trying to destroy the damn house and it was a choice between a wet willy or a spanking, I'm pretty sure you'd both take the wet willy.”

“Grrr... you got lucky this time,” Ingrid huffed, climbing off of Trinity, who got up and just grinned, pocketing her phone.

“Heh, no complaints here.” Trinity snickered, leaning on the wall before glancing at Robin, as did both Ingrid and the new woman. “Oh yeah. This is Robin.”

“You really invite someone over before we even finish moving all our stuff in? That's a bitchy thing to do...” the new woman muttered, rubbing the back of her head before shrugging and coming over, extending a hand to Robin. “Well, nice to meet you, Robin. The name's Artemis Armstrong.”

“Oh, um! Nice to meet you!” Robin said, quickly taking her hand and smiling. “My name is Robin Creleanor.... Um, are you the second older sister that Trinity mentioned?” she asked slowly. It was a bit hard to swallow that someone that looked barely any older than Trinity herself was her  **mother** of all people.

“Hm? Nah, I'm her mama,” Artemis explained, shrugging. “You're thinking of Maeng. You probably won't see much of her. Always studying for stuff up in her room.”

“Oh.. Wow... You look really young,” Robin said in awe.

“Heh, do I?” Artemis asked, a smile on her face. “Thanks. But I'm nearly forty. Nice to hear though,” she chuckled. “Staying for dinner, Robin?”

“Actually, was planning to have her sleep over,” Trinity said, taking off her hoodie and shoes. Robin, noticing that she hadn't done the same, swiftly took off her shoes and hurried after Trinity to put them by the door. “That cool?”

“And not a single word?” Artemis asked, frowning as she looked at her daughter. “We're still unpacking, we're not fully moved in yet, the house looks a mess and you invite someone and don't even te--”

“Mom, check your phone.” Ingrid muttered, sitting down on the couch beside Elle. Artemis paused before reaching down and into the pocket of the hoodie wrapped around her waist, pulling out a phone that, to Robin, looked like it was probably about as expensive as her whole home. She fiddled around with it for a moment, a puzzled look on her face. “Do you have a text?”

“I... think so? Do I?” Artemis questioned. “That's this thing that looks like a speech bubble, right?”

“Yes. It is. Your phone is on mute if you didn't hear it,” Ingrid replied, changing the channel to some sort of kids' show with three otters colored red, purple and tan that were dancing, Elle squeaking happily and sitting in her lap to watch.

“.... That's when the little microphone with the X through it is there, right?” Artemis asked slowly.

“Yes, it is.” Ingrid confirmed.

“... How did you know that?”

“Know what?”

“That my phone was on mute?”

“Because your phone is ALWAYS on mute,” Ingrid said flatly, Trinity coughing to mask a laugh.

“So... You can see, kinda not my fault. I did give you a heads up,” Trinity explained. “Can Robin stay the night? We got her clothes and everything even.” Artemis looked at her briefly before glaring at the phone.

“Damned technological garbage... Sure, she can stay.... If  _only_  as your own reward for making friends so fast. As much of a cactus you are, sweetheart, I kind of expected it to take months.” Artemis said, grinning once more as she looked to Trinity, whose face flushed red but she said nothing. “Anyway, dinner tonight is brown stewed chicken. But, won't be ready till late, hasn't thawed fully yet.” she shrugged, heading back to the kitchen.

“Come on, Robin,” Trinity said, starting to walk to the stairs.

“Hey, Trin, wait,” Ingrid said, setting Elle beside her and getting up. “Before you head upstairs, just wanna give some advice.”

“Give it from over there,” Trinity said instantly, pausing and giving a cautious glance to her older sister.

“No, like, you seriosuly probably don't want me to do that,” she said, glancing at Robin briefly before turning her attention to Trinity again. Trinity looked at Robin then back at Ingrid and sighed, beckoning her over.

“Okay, so what is it?” Trinity whispered, Ingrid nodding, and bending down slightly.

“Well...” Ingrid whispered into Trinity's ear. She paused for a moment before continuing on. “ _Remember to wear protection~_ ” she added in a sing-song tone, still maintaining the whisper. Trinity's face lit up like a colored bulb and she glared at Ingrid.

“THAT'S NOT—” she shouted, before Ingrid grabbed her arm and pulled her over before flipping up her skirt, showing Robin Trinity's pink and blue striped underwear, and even letting her make out the frills around the waistband, before those were at Trinity's knees.

“AND,” Ingrid added, raising her hand up high. “Do NOT,” she shouted, swinging her hand down. Robin jumped and yelped in surprise as the sound of Ingrid's hand meeting Trinity's right buttock filled the room. Hell, she practically  _felt_ the sound just as much as she heard it, and it sounded far more like a  **gunshot** than it did a spank! “ever mess with ME!” she finished, landing an equally hard smack to Trinity's left butt cheek, Robin wincing as the sharp wave of sound sent shivers through her yet again. Trinity gave a pain filled squeak as Ingrid let her go, allowing her to drop forward and land facedown on the wooden floor. “Ta-ta~” Ingrid giggled, waving as she left her sister laying there, ruffling Robin's hair as she went back to watching television with Elle.

“Tr-Trinity...? Are you okay?” Robin asked hesitantly. She slowly came over and looked her friend up and down. On both of Trinity's butt cheeks, there was a very noticeable red print of a hand... hell, she was fairly certain she could even see every minute detail of Ingrid's thumb print on Trinity's backside. It looked like a complete handprint, even, not just like an actual spanking, much less a single smack.

“Not really...” Trinity groaned in reply, forcing herself up to her feet, legs wobbling. She gingerly pulled up her underwear and fitted them back into place with a hiss, before sighing. “Not okay... but I'll live. Come on.” she instructed, gesturing for Robin to follow after her. Trinity lead Robin upstairs, and to the first room to the right of them as soon as they reached the top. The upstairs was carpeted with blue carpeting, and the banister was varnished and seemed to even gleam under the lights. Trinity's room, however, wasn't carpetd, and still only had bare necessities it seemed, with several boxes being in the corner of the room stacked up.

There was a bed to the immideate right of the door, and in the far right corner was a desk with an office chair at it, and a computer set up alongside several notebooks and other such things. To the far left corner, beside the boxes, was a walk-in closed with the right door ajar, and a mirror on the left one. Other than the ceiling light and the window to the far end of the room, there wasn't much else to it. “Make yourself comfortable,” Trinity said simply, shutting the door once Robin came in.

“Alright... Well, I figured we can start by either doing the Interview first, or we could try to finish our weekend homework up beforehand so we don't have to worry about it,” Robin explained, taking off her bag and setting it down as she sat on the bed. “Whichever is fine with you, I'm frankly fine doing eithe **EEEEEE!** ” she squealed as she looked back up... to see Trinity taking off her socks, her shirt, jacket and skirt all discarded and laying on the floor. “Wh-what're you doing?!” Robin demanded, a crimson blush on her face.

“Um... Changing into my house clothes?” Trinity answered slowly, raising an eyebrow as she tossed the socks onto the pile of clothes as well. Robin watched as her friend, clad in matching panties and bra(and also noticing the adorable teddy-bear shaped bow on the front of the waistband of Trinity's panties... and on the center-front of the bra) walked over to the boxes and rummage through one of them for a moment before pulling out a pair of shorts black basketball shorts and a pink t-shirt with some odd character on it that looked like someone with a blue squid on their head, and start to redress. She started with the shirt before looking over at Robin. “Let's do the interview first. No telling how many more questions you'll have over the course of that so best to get it out of the way with all the time we have.” she explained, picking a natural wedgie out from between her cheeks before continuing to dress herself.

Robin's eyes continued looking Trinity's body up and down before she finally snapped out of her trance and got out her notebook. “Alright, got it.” she said, smiling as Trinity sat down in the chair at the desk and turned on the computer. “Ready?”

“Eeeyup,” Trinity answered, smiling as she looked over at Robin.

“Alright...” Robin said before taking a deep breath and smiling back. “Question the first....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone inquires, yes. The line of "Question The First" is a reference to the youtuber Jesse Cox. Loved whenever he said that back when I used to love his content.


End file.
